


Star-Crossed (Lotor x reader)

by Alice9157



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Gen, Multi, Other, Shakespeare Quotations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: This is a tale about Prince Lotor and Princess Y/N falling in love with each other despite being on different sides of the war.A couple defying their fate just to be together.All characters belong to their lawful owners





	1. Prologue

**Word Count: 770**

**"Princess!"** Shouted Coran at you, for some unknown reason.  
You were just sitting and daydreaming about your future.

"What is it Coran?" You asked with a slightly annoyed tone. He had no reason to yell at you. Unless you did something that even you had no idea about.

"Princess Allura wishes to talk to you, and sent me to find you." You rolled your eyes, she should have come if she was the one who desired to have a chat with you.

But she must be busy training with the paladins, defenders of the galaxy.

"Where is she?" You inquired, standing up from your seated position.

"At the training grounds with the paladins." ' _As you should be'_ you added mentally, albeit the royal advisor didn't say anything like that to you. You were sure he thought about it just like the others.

It's not your fault that Allura doesn't let you go with them to defend the universe.  
Thus why you informed her while arguing once that you won't train then.

She had her fighting skills and you had your powers as well.  
She told you that it was for your own good to stay in the castle.

You began walking to the training room, as you got closer you heard grunts and battle cries coming from behind the closed door.

You opened it and stepped in, going straight to where Allura was standing talking to Keith about most probably battle strategies.

"Allura." You said, making her conversation with the red paladin come to a halt.  
"Y/N. Come!" She walked to a more secluded area with you right behind her.

"What is this secrecy?" You raised one of your eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"The king of this planet wants to arrange a ball."  
The way she talked it seemed that this idea wasn't very appealing to her. Not that it was for you either, it was just all too soon.

"This is strategically a bad move." You stated the obvious.  
She nodded in agreement, before saying anything else.  
"Moreover, they want it to be a Masquerade,-"

"This is just getting worse and worse, a masked ball no less. The Galra could just walk in without anyone noticing." You shake your head in dismay, no wonder it was so easy for the Empire to conquer this planet until the arrival of Voltron.

"Exactly. They invited us, but I don't know what would be the wise move. If we accept that way there wouldn't be anyone to protect them if a surprise attack comes, but declining this offer could make them hate us. What should we do Y/N?"

You contemplated on the possible outcomes but there would be loss either way. The question was, which way could it be more beneficial for your team?

"We should inform the paladins about this. Maybe they have a solution, and if not we toss a coin."

"Don't take this lightly, sister." She scolded you, with a slight smile on her face.

"I wish I could have come up with a solution for this matter." You sighed, disappointedly.

"We'll think of something. Now why don't you spar with me like old times?" In her eyes there was a hopeful gleam.

"No. I've told you this already. I'll train or spar with you if you let me go with you to battle, and until then I'll be just fine without it."  
Your words had an edge to it that Allura wasn't used to.

You walked out of the room, not caring about the suggestions of the paladins anymore. In the end they will come to the same conclusion as you.

That going to the ball was the riskier but better idea, at least you could keep watch there while having fun. And without turning the ruler of this planet against you.

 

THE NEXT MORNING

  
"Hey, princess who are you going to the party with?" Asked Lance the flirtiest out of all the paladins. He has his charms you guess but he wasn't really the type you were looking for.

"I am going there with you all." You answered, not looking up from your book. You even turned a page to make him notice that for you this conversation was over.

This action might have been considered rude but Lance has been trying to chat you up for a week now.

And you got tired of Keith staring at you menacingly from the other side of the room while the blue paladin was flirting with you.

You hoped that they'll finally get together at that damned ball, so at least something good would come out of it.

_A/N:How was it so far? Not too cringe worthy I hope._


	2. Chapter I.

**Word Count: 852**

 

THAT AFTERNOON

  
"Y/N, I bought something for you at the market." Said Allura, striding into your room with a gentle smile and a package in her hands.

"Did you bring me books to entertain me, while I am basically locked up here until you might have use of me?" You may have been a bit over-dramatic (but she was already used to this).

"No, not this time. And Y/N/N you are not locked up here. I bought you something better than books. Guess!" She was awfully excited.

"Books and tea and a little pet?" You assumed, not really caring about the content of the box.

Truth be told you were mostly just frustrated by her over-protectiveness.  
"Guess again." You sighed before, guessing that it had something to do with the upcoming ball.

"So it is a dress and a mask then?" Allura nodded before handling you the gift. You opened it and saw a dress in a shade of y/f/c, the matching mask was also in there.

"It looks very beautiful. Thank you." You smiled a little at her, putting the present aside and hugging her slightly. You were still angry at her antics after all. But you were thankful for her consideration.

She appreciated your gesture though.   
"I must go now, Pidge asked for my help with something." You nodded, bidding her farewell.

After she left. You decided to try the dress on.

AT THE CELEBRATION

  
The ballroom was almost full when you all arrived. However there was still enough space to dance.

All the paladins were wearing their lioness's representative colours and a matching mask which covered most of their faces.

Hunk and Pidge went to take a look at the menu, while Shiro was talking to Keith, and Allura went dancing with Lance.

You stood for a while before joining the swaying crowd.   
After some time you got tired of this activity and walked to a side balcony to have some fresh air.

The stars were beautiful this night. There was also a light breeze that made your heated skin cool off a little.

You walked back to the room where, if it was possible more people were dancing and having fun than before.

"Y/N, would you dance with me?" You faced the direction where the voice came from, it was the leader of Voltron himself.  
"Of course." You didn't know if it was a wise idea to say his name aloud or not so you decided against it.

Dancing with Shiro for a while was enjoyable.

There was a partner switch, which got you in the arms of a blue or purple eyed man.   
He held you firmly against him while dancing, not taking his eyes off of you once.

His stare made you blush under your mask and a shiver run down your spine.

"Would that be too self-absorbed of me to snatch you away and ask you to take a stroll with me?" He whispered in your ear, pulling you closer to him than before.

"Not at all my lord." You answered, trying to figure out why his accent was so familiar, but nothing came to your mind.

He led you away from the crowd, to an entrance which was a way to the gardens.

He held the door open for you. How chivalrous. You noted the way he carried himself, there was no doubt in you that he was of noble blood.

"May I ask which planet are you from?" You bit your lower lip in nervousness.  
"My planet was destroyed by our foes." Well, you were not lying. You calmed yourself down, worrying that he might pester you to tell him the name of your planet.

"I apologise, my lady. It wasn't my intention to make you feel downhearted." He put a comforting hand on your shoulder.  
"You couldn't have known. And what about you my lord?" You questioned, looking into his mesmerising eyes again.

"I've been sent away from home." He visibly tensed at the mention of his home.   
"Oh, that must have been horrible. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." You patted his hand which still rested on your shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. Have you got any siblings?" He asked, changing the topic quickly.

Well, there was no use in lying about this one.  
"Yes, I have an older sister. How about you?"

He chuckled a little, for an unknown reason. What was so laughable about this question? He was the one who first asked it.

"I've only got close friends. My parents are not the best at parenting so it is a blessing that they only had me."

"Well, at least you get to choose friends which is like a second family." You mused.

"Would you tell me your name?" You stopped walking after he asked that.  
"This is a masquerade if I am not mistaken. And I don't know your name either." He had a playful smile on his face.

"That's absolutely true darling, but we could change that. All you have to do is tell me if-" He got interrupted by a loud explosion coming from behind you.

_A/N: How was It? And you might find some Loki quotes through the story, albeit sometimes rewritten or mixed to better fit the story. I hope I got Lotor's character right. By the way get ready for Shakespeare quoting in the next chapter or the one after that. :)_


	3. Chapter II.

**Word Count: 562**

You would have been crushed if it wasn't for the man rolling you both over, away from harm's way.

You both stayed in the compromising position (with him on top of you) for a considerably long time.

He looked you over for any wounds just as you did with him.

He was balancing himself with one hand and kept his other hand placed on your waist. (Albeit it wasn't necessary for him to do so.)

"May I?" You asked, gesturing towards his mask.

He nodded in approval.   
Your hand trembled slightly, in fear of who you'll see.

You touched his face, pulling his mask off to finally look at his face. Cosmos! He was so handsome.

He let go of your waist, taking your mask off gently.

He tucked some of your loose y/h/c hair behind your ear, before leaning closer to you.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."   
His compliment made you blush, his voice was so sincere you couldn't help but believe in his words.

"May I?" He asked looking down to your lips then back to your  
y/e/c eyes again.

You fervently nodded. It's been (literally) thousands of years since you've been last kissed.

He hauled you up in a more comfortable position.

You were sitting in his lap, he leaned in so his lips were just a few centimetres' away from yours.   
Then you leaned in, in a teasing manner, biting your lower lip slightly, your lips almost brushing his.

 **"Princess Y/N!"** You heard your name being called.   
Suddenly breaking away from his embrace, you grabbed his mask which laid near you.

You handled him yours, which he accepted. Even giving a kiss to your hand as a thank you.

You bid him farewell, clutching his mask tightly in your hand.

He nodded, and opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly after hearing his name too.

 **"Prince Lotor!"** Shouted a concerned female voice.

Your eyes widened in realisation, he was the heir to the Galra(n) throne, the one who you were fighting against.

It couldn't be! There must be some sort of misunderstanding.

Maybe you heard it wrong, but his eyes held the truth. He was the prince indeed.

"Allura and the paladins were all so worried about you princess, Quiznack! I've been worrying sick about you too. Especially when that bang happened."

Coran grabbed your hand, without caring of any other presence near.

He was focused on getting you back to the others safely.

"Princess Y/N and the paladins? This can't be happening!" You heard Lotor's voice which was full of disbelief.

He looked at you one last time, before going in the direction of the woman who called him.

"How could I have feelings other than disdain towards my nemesis? Why is fate so cruel to me?" You muttered to yourself. Not caring if Coran heard it or not.

He was babbling about what happened inside the ballroom, and that there were a few Galra(n) generals in there as well who might have caused the havoc.

Will I see him again? You wondered on your way back to your room at the castle. It was just you and your thoughts.

Allura and Coran were talking with the paladins about the event that occurred at the dance, while you were on your way to your chambers.

_A/N: How was this chapter? Should I leave it as it is or rewrite it?_

_I am really insecure about my portrayal of Lotor even though this is basically an AU._

_I know that I keep rambling about adding Shakespeare quotes and believe me there is going to be many of those in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter III.

  
**Word Count: 474**

You stepped into your room. Lotor's mask still in your hand. (Fortunately no one noticed it being a different mask than your own) You placed it in the drawer of your bedside table.

And then you went out to your balcony. Looking up at the star filled sky.

"O Lotor, Lotor! Wherefore art thou Lotor? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a foe to thee." _(A/N: Cheesy and somewhat ridiculous is it not?_

You may have been reading far too much classics from Midgard, but this quote seemed to resemble your problem quite well.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Lotor." You looked at the long silver haired man standing under your terrace. Did he just recite Shakespeare to you?

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" You pondered if he would be able to continue with the scene from the well-known tragedy (at least on Earth).

"I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

He does know Universal literature that you must admit. Shall you play with him a little bit more?

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Lotor, and a Galra?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."   
He waited for some moments' before saying anything else.

"My beautiful lady as much as I find pleasure in this game of yours, I fear we haven't got much time left."

You contemplated on continuing your little game with him, but decided against it. His demand was reasonable.

"Then come up here." You requested, stepping away from the rail of your balcony, so he could climb up to you.

He did so with such swift movements it would have made you feel dizzy if he continued them.

"May I kiss thou?" He enquired you, tilting your chin up. You nodded and leaned in.

" **Sister!** Please let me in, there is something that you must know about." Allura's tone made you feel anxious.

 **"I'll be there in a tic Allura!"** You yelled back, pushing Lotor away from you. He looked at you with an offended expression on his face upon being pushed.

You flashed him an apologetic smile before entering your room, pulling the curtains in front of the terrace's entrance. Sheltering Lotor away from wandering eyes.

You walked to your door, opening it wide enough so Allura could step inside if she desired to. To your relief she didn't.

"The causers of the detonation have been found. They were from the Empire."

_A/N:_ _**Shall I or shall I not use any more Shakespeare that is the question?** _


	5. Chapter IV.

**Word Count: 752**

You nodded, you already thought about the possibility of the Galra being involved.

"Have we met them before?" You inquired.

"Yes, they are the generals of Prince Lotor. Unluckily they were gone before we could catch them."

"Well, thank you for informing me. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to sleep."

"Of course. Good night littles sis." You wished her one too, then locked the door.

Lotor had some explaining to do.

Pushing the curtains aside you saw him standing there with a confident smile.

You strode over to him.

"Did you do _it_?" You questioned him with a stern expression on your face.

"Do what, love?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" **The blast!** Please tell me it wasn't you who did it." You run your fingers through your y/h/c hair in frustration.

"I wasn't the one who did it." You sighed in relief.

You held him to you, but he didn't return your embrace.

"What's wrong? You just stated me that you weren't the one who did it." You looked up to him with hope filled eyes.

" _I_ was the one who recommended the idea and it was done according to _my_ plans." He turned away from you.

" **No!** Tell me, that you are insincere, you couldn't have..." You trailed of not wanting to finish that sentence.

" **But I did!** And all because of yearning to get information." He clenched his fists at his sides in rage.

"Get data by using explosion? It's a tremendous idea I am astonished no one thought of it before!" You said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't underestimate me, it was far more complex than that. And the explosion was supposed to be a distraction." He retorted.

"It would be better if we never saw each other again, like this." You concluded, as much as it broke your heart to say it aloud.

"Y/N de-" You cut him off before he could say anything else to you.

"Getting people in danger and harming innocents is something you can't solve with an apology. As much as I wish you could." Tears trimmed your eyes after saying that.

You began to stride to the entrance of your room, but he had grabbed your wrist and spun you around.

He titled your chin up and looked into your y/e/c eyes.

Then he (finally) brushed his soft lips against yours. His fangs slightly grazing your lips.

The kiss you shared with him was full of unsaid promises, with words that should have been said but never will be shared between you.

And there was a feeling in the fervent kiss that shouldn't have been involved when you are so intimate with somebody.

It was a rueful feeling of not being able to be with one another like this once more.

You felt hot tears run down your cheeks. He wiped them away with (slightly) trembling fingers.

"You are still the most ravishing being I've ever laid eyes on." Lotor stroked your face gently with the tip of his fingers.

"And you are the most handsome creature I've ever seen." You confessed to him, with a lump in your throat.

"I wish our situation was different or at least less complicated." The prince just nodded afraid that his voice would betray the misery he felt inside.

"I must leave." He kissed your knuckles and then climbed down.

"Don't g-go." Your voice was hoarse and he was too far down to hear your plea.

Locking the door of your balcony, you slid down before it.

Tears poured freely down your cheeks, and at the memory of his touch just a few dobashes' ago made you sob even harder.

"I shouldn't have demanded him to leave." You rubbed your cheek, and went to your wardrobe to put on your night-clothes.

You tossed your dress carelessly away from you.

You dressed up in the fluffy white sleeping attire and walked to your bedside table taking the mask out of the drawer.

You laid on your back, lifting his mask up remembering back to the way he held you while dancing or the way he protected you from the blast.

Placing the mask next to you, you turned to your side facing the balcony.

Where all those hurtful words have been said and where he first kissed you.

Feeling guilty you turned your face away, facing the other side of your room.

Sleep hardly came to you that night, only when dawn was near did you get some rest, falling into a dreamless slumber.

 _A/N:_  
**_I feel like Lotor was a tad if not more ooc (out of character). What do you think should I rewrite this?_**


	6. Chapter V.

**Word Count: 491**

_I came with glad tidings I brought you a new chapter._ _*wink*_

_**Sentences like this are in a different language.** _

_**I would have used a real one but then you'll have to scroll up and down to the translations. And 'cause I am being lazy.**_

You spent all morning in bed.

"Y/N. I brought you some food. You have to eat." You heard Hunk on the other side of the door.

"Fine." You pushed your blanket off of you and stood up.

You opened the door and saw the yellow paladin with a big tray of fruits, toasts and two glasses of water.

"Come in." You said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Y/N I don't want to sound mean but you umm..."

"I can't look fantastic at all times Hunk. And I just woke up." A kind smile adorned your face.

He nodded, a bit flustered.  
"What are the others doing?" You asked after taking a bite of your toast.

"Allura is with Coran and she asked for you to meet with her after you've eaten. Keith, Pidge and Shiro are training and Lance is still sleeping. He has a hangover from yesterday."

You nodded, continuing to munch on your breakfast.  
"Y/N?" He asked. After finishing eating at least 3 toasts.

"Yes?" You drank some water while waiting for him to ask what he wanted.

"Whose mask is on your bed? It doesn't look like yours."

"Oh, I might have grabbed somebody else's mask in the chaos." You were lying through your teeth.

Still it was better than telling the truth of the origins of the mask.

You can just imagine the reaction each of them would have.

You wondered if the others would think lowly of you if they knew the truth.

"Do you think that it'll happen again?"

You raised one of your eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
"I mean the explosion. I wish we knew why they did it."

"Information." You blurted out.  
Hunk looked at you like you just said something crazy.

"I mean, it could have been for a distraction while they get the needed data." You clarified remembering Lotor's brief explanation for it.

"Yeah, or they are just mad. It was sheer luck that nobody got fatal injuries."

You hummed in response not listening to what Hunk was saying.

Only catching the last few words. At least nobody died.

"Y/N, are you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?" He repeated.

"No, thank you. I'll dress up and meet with Allura." You strode to your wardrobe, and picked out an emerald green, black dress with some gold in it. _(I have Loki feels alright?_

"Where is she anyway?" You asked the yellow paladin.

"She is right here." You turned around upon hearing your sister's voice.

It seems that Hunk has already left the room when you asked him about the whereabouts of your sister.

"Allura, what did you want to talk to me about?" You inquired, taking off your pyjamas and putting on your chosen attire for the day.

"The king is unsure about keeping his alliance with us." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"He asked for us to meet with him at the Royal palace. I'm afraid he will propose conditions."

What would those conditions be?

_A/N: Just to make it clear Shiro is the real Shiro and everybody is in their original lion(ess) because it would be hard for me to keep up with the colour changes. I hope you don't mind it._


	7. Chapter VI.

**Word Count: 570**

You hoped that none of them would be marriage. Anything would be better than that.

Well maybe death would be worse but it depends on who you'll have to wed.

You walked side to side to your sister after dressing up.

Your walk to the palace has been spent in silence, both of you were deep in thought.

"Princesses." Bowed the gate keeper guard, then he opened the gate.

The front garden of the enormous palace was as beautiful as it must be inside.

Adorned with exotic flowers and trees. The path to the inside of the palace was breath-taking just like the inside of it.

It was full of extravagant ornaments, paintings and sculptures.

A servant bowed before you then showed the way to the throne room.

It was no less luxurious but they added colder colours to make it look less inviting if there was any need for interrogations.

The throne itself was simpler than you thought it would be judging by the riches that you saw so far.

The king was sitting on his throne attempting to look threatening.

In his younger years he must have been considered to be a good-looking male or at least in the painting behind his throne he looked that.

"Your majesty." You said in unison with Allura curtsying before him.

Upon looking up you saw his face looking you both up and down, then a satisfied smile appeared on his bearded face.

"I called for you princesses here to come to an agreement. As you are both aware of this our alliance might be too dangerous for us to continue any longer due to the events that occurred at my ball." He petted his beard then stepped down from his throne.

You bit the inside of your cheek in annoyance.

That blast wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that quiznacking masquerade.

But then you wouldn't have met the Galra(n) prince either. Maybe it would have been better if you've never met him.

Still his kiss kept haunting you just like his caress and his accented voice.  
No! You must stop thinking about him. 'I sent him away.' You reminded yourself, focusing on the task at hand.

"What are your conditions?" You inquired. Folding your arms before your chest.

"I have only one. **_Send in my son!_** " He said, his voice stern.

But why would there be need to send his son in unless...no! He wants one of you to wed his son.

That's the most logical explanation. Or maybe he just wants him to be here while he is pledging his alliance to Voltron?

You wished that it would be the later one.

You tried to mask the terror you felt inside.

You looked over at Allura who wasn't as good in masking her feelings at the moment.

Osinace was a language that both of you knew well and for your luck it didn't change much in the last 10000 years.

After a few dobashes' the prince walked in. He wasn't an imposing sight and as you heard, he didn't care about anyone else but himself.

"Princesses." He said nodding in your direction in acknowledgment while he continued on brushing his hair.

You scoffed slightly. Such disrespect. Not even a proper 'Your graces.' or a bow, just a nod. Does he not know proper etiquette? 


	8. Chapter VII.

**Word Count: 630**

"One of you is going to wed my son or our alliance ends here and you are to depart immediately."

At least he could give some time before your departure.

You hoped that Allura would decline. This planet shouldn't be as important as either of your futures.

"We need time to consider your most gracious offer my lord." You curtsied then grabbed your sister's arm walking her to an empty room.

"Y/N what has gotten into you? You are supposed to be the more level-headed one." She rubbed her arm, which was in your grasp a few seconds ago.

"One of us has to marry their prince." You muttered to yourself, the realisation settling in.

"Is he really that undesirable, that the king has to make it a condition?" You would have laughed at this but right now one of your lives was at stake alongside the future of Voltron.

"I am afraid so. He didn't look that bad but he is selfish or so they say." She replied, tugging at the hem of her dress out of nervousness.

"I'll marry him." You told her confidently.

You saw fear, concern and other emotions flash in her eyes.  
" **You cannot!** " She examined.

"I have to. Allura please you and I both know that there is no other way." You tried to reason with her.

"There is another way. I will be the one who weds him. You are younger than me Y/N." You couldn't believe her stubbornness at times like these.

" **No!** You are an important part of this team. You are the one who supports them, helps forging alliances. And I did nothing until now. All I did was read and study and maybe help out once or twice." Both of your voices evolved into whisper-yelling.

"Do you really think so little of yourself? Y/N you were the one who translated through an entire meeting with the Gamories and who helped me prepare speeches. You may have been behind the stage play but you are significant to Voltron."

You were staring at each other with defiant gazes.

"I'll marry him, Allura you and I both know that Voltron could do their job without my help. And it's not like I'll be locked up here, I will still message you and visit even." You hugged her tightly.

"You were always better when it came to persuasion." She chuckled a bit, then you separated.  
"That I was, no wonder why your speeches were always so successful." You smiled kindly at her.

It was decided then you'll marry their prince. If you are lucky all he will care about is himself.

"Have you decided?" Inquired the king, knowing fairly well that you couldn't refuse.

"Yes, your majesty. I'll be the one to wed your son." You told him, trying really hard not to swipe that grin off of the king's face.

He practically forced you into agreeing with that condition.  
Albeit he may not have found a wife for his son without any conditions.

How pitiful, but this could be used even more to your advantage.

You just have to play your cards right and a kingdom may fall into your hands. _(Sorry I was in a villainous mode.)_

But you must give them an heir before that to prove that you'll be a worthy queen.  
Brrrr....just the thought of doing the do with that sorry excuse of a prince.

"As you may know the wedding prepositions last at least six months or it could be more, considering that this is a royal wedding." He patted his beard again. It seems to be a habit of his.

"We should write our agreement down." Said Allura, not wanting your sacrifice to be in vain. The king agreed walking with you to his study, where it would signed, the papers were already there. 

All you had to do was sign them.

That day an alliance was pledged and a heart shattered to pieces.   
_(Idk guys I just tried to sound dramatic and poetic.)_


	9. Chapter VIII.

**Word Count: 398**

In the first two weeks you spent your time decorating your chambers.

Picking out colours for the walls, furniture and some plants.

You wished you could be the one to choose your dress but as it was Osnian tradition your groom will be the one picking out your dress, at least you would be the one to choose his suit.

You were currently walking up and down in your room, memorising the wedding vow you have to say.

"Princess Y/N." You faced the servant who addressed you, and placed the paper in your hand down on your dressing table.

"Yes?" You inquired.  
The servant fiddled with their hands anxiously before saying anything.

"The prince demands your presence in his personal chambers."

You pondered on your answer to that _demand._  
" _Demands my presence?_ Inform your prince that if he _requests_ my presence then he must come here and ask me _himself_."

The servant looked uncomfortable, after you so kindly refused to go to that narcissist prince.

After the departure of the servant you decided to plan the wedding, _your_ wedding.

If only you were going to get married to someone who you care about or who at least shows you respect.

You were done for your wedding planning duties for the day. As you came to the conclusion to do it bit by bit.

You heard impatient knocks on your door. This must be your groom, you rolled your eyes in exasperation before opening it.

He was standing there with an enraged expression. As if, he has any right to be angered.

" **Y/N I** ** _demand_** **you to come to my chambers now!** " You would have shut the door in his face but decided against it.

" _ **Demand?**_ ** _How dare_** _ _ **you**__ _ **talk to**_ _ _ **me**__ _ **this way?**_ **You better ask me nicely or else-"** He didn't let you finish your threat.

"Or else what? You break our engagement off? You know the consequences if you choose to do that." You shut the door in his face, then you strode to your bed and grabbed a pillow, using it to mask your shouter.

This man was getting more and more irritating, and to think that you'll spend the rest of your life with him.

Yet again you grabbed the paper with your vow on it. You repeated it over and over but you always got stuck at the last two words 'I do.'

_A/N: Short chapter I know. I hope the next one will be longer._

_Could somebody recommend me any Dracula x reader stories? Either Dracula Untold or from Van Helsing (2004) and even from Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)._


	10. Chapter IX.

**Word Count: 523**

It's been yet another few weeks without any remotely interesting happening.

You began to have a daily routine, which you kept yourself to.

Occasionally changing it up a bit to have some excitement.

You just had breakfast, then you went out to the gardens to smell some fresh air.

Your relaxing time was cut short however, as you saw a person walking in your direction.

It was no other than the Osnian woman who helped you plan your wedding ceremony.

You sighed and gave her a fake smile, telling her how exciting this was for you.

"That is something I can understand, getting married to such a dreamy prince." You had to hold back your laugher, and the foul words that would have escaped your mouth about your husband to be, not being dreamy at all.

"Well, I am just one lucky girl am I not?" You forced a smile to grace your lips yet again.

"I came here to talk to you about the wedding date." You nodded beckoning her to continue.

"We are rescheduling it by four months."

"So are you going to bring it to be earlier or is it going to be four months later?" You played with a strand of your hair anxiously.

"Sooner. Isn't it great?" She said with an enormous grin on her face.

"Well, yes." You replied with a tight-lipped smile.

Woho! Getting wed to this quiznacking prick sooner sounded so fantastic.

At least you'd have less time to doubt all this and just accept it.  
"May I ask why it was rearranged?" You enquired.

"That is something that I don't know, but this changes everything. Now if you'll excuse me I still have to call plenty of people about this."

Without waiting for you to tell her that you could help, she left.

Mumbling about the things she still has to do about the wedding arrangements.

You decided to ask the king about the sudden change of plans.

Walking back to the palace, you headed to the study of the king.

He was either there or in the throne room. So the study wasn't a bad place to start searching for him.

You walked up to his study door and after knocking a few times you opened it.

He was sitting behind his table, pillars of papers on his table.

"Your majesty I must ask you something." You addressed him, after greeting him according to Osnian tradition.

"Speak Princess Y/N, I am listening."   
You told him what you were informed about, at which he nodded.

"It seemed better as my son spoke so highly of you and both of you are so excited about this union, so I decided to bring the wedding forth."

You nodded and smiled sweetly at him. And before correcting him about the supposed enthusiasm you felt towards marrying his son you departed.

That night you wondered about the whereabouts of your sister and Voltron and as much as you loathed yourself for thinking about Lotor you did.

You missed him even if you only spent a small amount of time you still wished him to be by your side.


	11. Chapter X.

**Word Count: 404**

The wedding date was growing closer and closer, less than a day from now on and you'd be married.

You had a blindfold around your eyes, so you wouldn't see your wedding gown, until they were completely ready with your hair and make-up.

For this was like the main rehearsal before you tie the knot.

The seamstress and her assistants left, as it was time for the hairdresser team to do your hair.

The usually chatty group of both men and women however were dead silent as they ushered to the direction of where you supposed the room for hairdressing purposes was.

There was a change of scenery however as you felt a light breeze hit your face.

That much you knew that all the rooms in which the preparations were should be in the palace.

And now, you were certainly not in there.   
"I don't suppose I get my hair done." You stated. Your abductors stayed silent, regardless of what you said or did.

You attempted to take the blindfold off but one of them grabbed your wrists and tied them together behind your back.

You wondered who they were. They could be rebels who didn't want an outsider to take the royal throne.

Or the Galra(n) Empire perhaps.

You just have to wait for your answer until they get to their ship and hopefully take off your blindfold.

You walked up on a passage leading up to the inside of the ship then turned left. It seemed that your trip ends here for they stopped, and pushed you down on the ground.

As the material shielding you from seeing anything fell off, you glanced at the team of Galra(ns) who brought you here.

The reason was not as complicated as one would think.

You were an Altean princess one of the two known living royal Alteans.

And you were just about to walk down the aisle to strengthen an alliance between team Voltron and the Osnians.

It's actually really shocking why they decided to capture you now, when they had all the time they needed.

You were living in that palace for months and they come to get you only just now.

"Why would you take me just now?" You asked the soldiers who stood in the room.

As you expected none of them replied to you, and stayed at their posts up until you heard footsteps coming from behind you.

_A/N: Did I move the story forward far too much? Please tell me!_

_Oh, and how did you like this chapter? Was it any good?_


	12. Chapter XI.

**Word Count: 486**

The Galra who stepped inside exchanged words with the soldiers then walked out of the room.

You were dragged up by the guards.  
"Where do you think you are taking me?" You squirmed against their strong hold.

"To the Central Command." Came an unexpected reply from the one holding your right arm.

Your eyes widened out of shock.   
That's where all the stories about torture chambers came from.

Quiznack! You were screwed. The only way you could escape from there was if somebody from inside helped you out.

Or if the Osnians and team Voltron found where they took you.

But even then it would take them ages to get to you, and you wouldn't like to think about what would be left of you if they arrived late.

Cosmos! If only there was someone who could help you out from inside the Empire.

A name popped into your mind. Lotor, perhaps but after you sent him away you were certain that he'd rather see you in prison or dead.

Still you could try something out.  
As they strode with you in their grasp to a cell where you'll be staying for the remaining way to the Central Command, you decided to take action and put your plan in motion.

"I have a despatch for your prince." You stated with head held high.

They looked at each other with a questioning look before the one who answered you earlier said something.

"Say it quickly _princess._ " He spit out your title as it was a curse word.

You would have gave him a lesson about manners and respect but that would take far too long.

"Listen to me carefully as what I am about to say is of great importance."

You contemplated on whether they would know anything about Shakespeare but you highly doubted it as only a few beings other than earthlings knew about his works.

Or at least you only know about a handful of them, like your sister, Coran and Lotor.

There was another person who you knew thousands of years ago.

Albeit you didn't know whether he was still alive or not.

You hoped that he was still alive as he was from a realm where they lived as long as Alteans or longer.

He was practically a god, and a very mischievous one at that.

"So what's the message?" Asked the guard impatiently.

You told him the exact Shakespeare quote you wanted. With your 'threat' memo sent all you could do was wait.

HAGGAR'S CHAMBERS

  
"The prisoner requested us to send the prince a message. We suspect that it is a threat." Informed the druid the guard.

"Summon prince Lotor, and send him that message, then maybe he would approve of my interrogation approaches." The druid had a wicked smile upon her face.

"As you wish." With that the guard left to deliver yours and Haggar's message to the heir of Zarkon.

_A/N: How did you like this chapter?_

_What do you think will happen in the next chapter?_


	13. Chapter XII.

**Word Count: 654**

Your 'threat' was sent a few quintentsago, and still no answer came.

You were left to rot in your cell.

It was only a matter of time before you'll arrive to the Central Command.

That time you spent pondering over Lotor's reaction and response.   
And also about team Voltron and your sister Allura, and Coran.

Have they heard about your abduction?

Have they already set a plan in motion?

Was there a rescue team already on their way to save you?

Were the Osnians searching for you too?

Have they broken the deal struck between the paladins and them?

**"Get the prisoner in cell 24601!"** Shouted a guard or soldier.

Where do they plan on taking you? Probably to a torture chamber, or to fight as a gladiator for them.

Two Galra(n) soldiers marched in, grabbing both of your arms, yanking you up from the ground.

They dragged you around corridors turning left and right until they arrived at your destination.

The two guards at either side of the door let you in.

Inside the room was full of different devices, and by the setting of the room you had no doubt that this was a torture chamber.

The soldiers got you in the chair positioned in the middle of the room, strapped you to it, then they walked to their positions.

The door opened, and a Galra(n) druid walked in, after them came another one.

Then Haggar joined them too. You were surprised that 3 druids were needed for your torture.

"Now, you both will see how to do it accordingly." Said Haggar to the other nodding druids.

The witch had a wicked smile on her face.

"This is going to be a new experience, we haven't had the fortune of experimenting on Alteans, princess."

"I feel honoured." You said mockingly. Hoping that rescue was on the way, because getting out of here on your own would probably end in failure.

You heard a sound of a door opening and footsteps.

" **Stop whatever you were about to do this instant! And you two untie the princess now!"** Said your saviour with a pointed glance, then he faced Haggar.

"I have my plans with her, and I feel like my methods would work better on her than yours." With that being said the commanding toned half-blood prince dragged you away from Haggar and the druids.

"What were you thinking? Getting captured! Are you out of your mind   
Y/N?" He walked up and down in frustration.

"You act as thought I had a say in getting abducted. It's not like I walked up to a Galra(n) ship and offered myself to them." You retorted.

"Did you really think that this was the only way to escape a marriage?" He chuckled slightly, upon looking at your dress.

"Well, you didn't come to rescue me from it so. But it's not like I planned on getting captured, in fact I was the one to..." He stared at you with an intense look in those mesmerising eyes of his.

"So are you in love with the one you were supposed to wed?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" **No!** I mean it was the only way the Osnians would join our alliance. I had no other choice, unless of course I'd have let Allura be the one to knot the tie with such a foul man."

"You are far too noble and honourable for your own good, my dear." He shook his head.

Before you could have said anything to him, a tremor shook the ship and you fell to the ground.

"Are we under attack?" You questioned him, standing up.  
"I assume. Now, come we must go before this place is blown up."

He reached out one of his hands, you took it grasping it tightly.

You were running hand in hand away from harm's way with the heir of the Galra(n) Empire.

_A/N: How did you like this chapter?_  
_Is there any need to rewrite it?_


	14. Chapter XIV.

**Word Count: 878**

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

"Y/N?" You felt Lotor nudge your side gently with his hand.

"Hmm..." You hummed turning in the other direction, both of you had been on the run ever since you joined him on his ship.

"Darling, please!" He nudged you again this time with more force.

"Fine. What is it?" You asked your eyes still closed, resting peacefully on the bed.

"It's Voltron. They've found us, and wish to have a talk with you. If you don't come up and do just that they'd come here in person."

"Alright, would you give me something to wear?" You sat up groggily.

"Yes, of course. You want to wear one of your dresses I assume?"

Lotor was standing in front of your shared closet, searching through your dresses that you have bought on your travels.

"Yes, the lavender purple one would be lovely."

Lotor smiled softly at your choice of colour, before handling you your dress.

"There you go, Princess."

You pecked him on the cheek, before going to the bathroom to get done with your morning routine.

"Love, you left your dress here."

"I know! I put it on as soon as I am done here."

"Alright. I have to go and check on my generals, I'll be back in a couple of dobashes though."

"Okay!"

After you were done in the bathroom, you went back to your bedroom, changing your pyjamas to the lavender coloured dress.

"You look gorgeous as always. Now, shall we Princess Y/N?"

You took his outstretched hand in yours and walked alongside him.

"Don't say anything until they ask you. Otherwise, they might think that I threatened you into saying whatever comes out of your mouth."

"They'd think that anyway. They don't know you. So just let's presume that all will go well, and we didn't cause another war while there is one already raging."

Lotor gulped before saying anything else.

"I am not sure about that, the King whose son you were supposed to marry is adamant about getting you back."

"We'll come up with something I am certain of it, my darling."

You squeezed his hand, before letting it go and stepped into the room.

"I demand to see my sister,  _now!"_

"Did you miss me that much Allura?"

Your face was adorned with a small smile upon seeing your sister on the hologram with the other paladins alongside her.

"Y/N! I am so relieved to see you, we'll get you home soon."

"No." You firmly told them, everybody's happy faces turned into surprised and confused expressions.

" _No_? I don't understand Y/N. Why wouldn't you like to come with us? What reason would there be for you to stay with your abductors?"

"Firstly Lotor didn't abduct me, he  _rescued_ me. And secondly, why would I? I'd be stuck in a marriage I don't want with a man I don't have any feelings for whatsoever."

You sighed before continuing.

"Don't get me wrong I am well aware that I was the one to volunteer to wed the prince, but things have changed   
( _I have changed)_.  
And it's been months I am sure they've found somebody else to marry him."

"Sister, what the quiznack happened to you? You were always so dutiful, such a..."

"A fool? Yes, I was a fool. Allura I've found love. I can't just give it up for something like an arranged marriage to some arse."

"Y/N, please! The King has started a war, and he intends to continue it until you marry his son. It is your duty to help and end this war, as you were the one to cause it."

"Just give me some time. I'll inform you of my decision tomorrow."

With that, you closed off the hologram.

You had no intention of listening to their reasons to come back, nor were you in the mood to listen to them pleading.

"I'll be in my room." You curtly stated.

You strode to your room, closing the door behind you.

"Princ-" Lotor would have said, but you cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't Princess  _me_ Lotor. I am undeserving of such a title.   
There is a war going on because of me. People,  _innocent_  people are dying because of  _me._ "

"My love, you are not unworthy of your title. Yes, there is a war going on in your name.   
But there had been many more princesses before you who had wars going on in their name."

Lotor took a couple of steps closer to you, before continuing.

"And their subjects, friends, family and lover thought no less of them. You  _are_  a Princess, just as I am a Prince."

"It's different. These people fight for somebody whom they thought was abducted and is in need of saving. A Princess who is worthy enough to be their Queen someday."

"You were indeed abducted and rescued. And love, you definitely are worthy to be their Queen."

You took a few steps closer to him too, you engulfed him in a hug.   
Which caught him off guard, but nonetheless he embraced you back.

"I need to go with them, Lotor. I can't just abandon them."

"I know. But at least spend the night with me, just this once."

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait._

_Smut or no smut in the next chapter?_


End file.
